Ketiadaan
by kanon1010
Summary: ketika mencari kehadiran seorang 'teman' telah sampai pada batasnya. Sudah cukup ia mempercayai arti tersebut tapi, akhirnya selalu meyakitkan. Hanya ketiadaanlah yang menjadi pilihannya. WARN: No pairing, Naruko centric.


**Ketiadaan...**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedy, angst, Hurt without Comfort.

by: Kanon1010

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakuraaa!" teriak seorang anak gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek yang digerai sehingga rambutnya tersebut mengikuti gerak langkah si gadis yang sedang berlari sambil memanggil nama seorang gadis lainnya.

"Ah, Naruko…masih pagi tapi sudah bersemangat ya." Haruno Sakura nama gadis yang di panggil Naruko, menoleh ke arah temannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Heheh biasa saja Sakura-chan, aku hanya sedang menghilangkan kesedihan saja. Daripada menangis bukankah lebih baik tertawa." Naruko memasang senyum ceriannya.

"Ada apa lagi memangnya?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Ga kok hanya saja, semalam orang tuaku bertengkar lagi ditambah dengan ada peneror di rumahku." Naruko menundudukan kepalanya menahan rasa sesak dengan kejadian semalam.

"Kamu yang sabar ya," kemudian Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Naru, aku ke kelas duluan ya soalnya ada janji sama Sai."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya.. salam buat Sai-senpai heheh." Naruko menggoda temannya itu dan Sakura hanya mengagguk dengan wajah merona.

"_**Satu lagi menjauh….."**_

.

* * *

.

Uzumaki Naruko, gadis manis yang memiliki sifat ceria dan supel, serta mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Tetapi, semua itu hanya topeng yang ia kenakan saja untuk menutupi perasaannnya yang terluka. Bagi Naruko, perasaannya sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Naruko memang memiliki banyak teman, tetapi mereka semua hanya sebagai orang yang mengenal Naruko, bukan 'Sahabat' Naruko.

Naruko itu gagal dalam urusan bersahabat, entah kenapa tidak ada yang mau benar-benar menjadi sahabatnya. Keseringan ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku 'teman' tersebut, dan contohnya adalah Sakura tadi. Ia mendekati Naruko dan membuat Naruko percaya akan namanya persahabatan tetapi hanya untuk mendekati Sai. Sai senior Naruko dan Sakura yang lumayan dekat dengan Naruko.

Selain Sakura masih banyak lagi yang mendekatinya hanya karena ada maksud tertentu. Naruko tau akan hal itu, hanya dia diam saja selama mereka mau menjadi teman Naruko ia menerima perlakuan itu walaupun hatinya sudah sangat terluka.

.

.

* * *

"Naruko, mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" tawar Kiba, salah satu 'teman' Naruko. Karena asik melamun ia tak menyadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Ah ikuuuuutttt! sudah ada siapa saja di kantin?"

"Biasalah, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, anak-anak genk kita yg lain." jawab Kiba.

"Owh…"

Sesampainya di kantin, Naruko mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang asik tertidur di atas meja. sedangkan yang lainnya asik mengobrol dan memakan pesanan mereka.

"Hei kalian udah asik makan aja nih." Naruko bergaya seperti anak merajuk karena sudah ditinggal makan duluan.

"Gomen, gomen, siapa suruh kelamaan." Ino menjawab.

"Iya iya gak apa-apa, eh aku mau pesan es krim nih ada yang mau?" Lee beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak menuju tempat penjualan es krim.

"Mau donk! rasa jeruuk ya lee," Naruko mengangkat tangannya dan disusul yang lain saling berbicara satu sama lain hingga membuat Lee pusing dengan beragam pesanan yang diinginkan teman-temannya.

"Aaaaaaa kalian bicara satu-satu aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dnegan jelas." Lee mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Rasa jeruk satu, strawberry 2, coklat 3, anggur 1." Naruko membantu Lee menjelaskan pesanan teman-temannya.

"Naruko, kamu saja yang pesankan si baka Lee pasti salah-salah nanti, tolong yaa." Sakura memasang tampang melas di sebelah Sai.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini."

Demi orang-orang yang mengakunya 'teman' Naruko mau melakukan hal itu. Sambil membawa nampan berisi es krim pesanan mereka, Naruko berhenti sejenak bersembunyi di belakang mereka karena mendengar namanya menjadi bahan pembicaraann.

"Hei, aku bosan mendengar curahan hatinya setiap malam." keluh Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Apalagi aku, harus menghiburnya ketika dia sedih. Dia kira aku badut apa!" Kiba menambahi.

"Memang ada apa lagi?" Ino bertanya dengan enteng sambil meminum jus buahnya.

"Dia bilang, ayah-ibunya bertengkar lagi. Lalu rumahnya mendapatkan terror. Karena malas yang diceritakannya itu-itu saja aku bilang saja kalau aku sedang mengajar adikku belajar." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kalu aku, dia sms minta ditemani ngobrol tapi gak kujawab-jawab lalu kuhapus saja sms dia dan pas tadi pagi dia nanya kenapa aku tidak membalas, kubilang saja hp kumatiin karena low. hahahahah." gelak tawa memenuhi sudut meja tersebut.

Naruko menahan air matanya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga hampir berdarah, hatinya langsung sesak mendengar penuturan mereka. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

"Ini es krim kalian, tak perlu membayar anggap saja itu hadiah salam perpisahan dariku dan maaf jika aku hanya membuat kalian keberatan dengan kehadiranku, permisi."

Setelah berkata demikian Naruko meninggalkan mereka dan semuanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruko yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka. Naruko minta izin kepada guru piket untuk pulang duluan dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam, tatapan matanya kosong walaupun alunan lagu dari headset mengalun di telinganya. Baginya, ia sudah mati untuk kesekian kalinya. Raga tanpa jiwa itulah Uzumaki Naruko.

.

.

* * *

**Naruko pov….**

.

.

Lagi… Lagi… Lagi…. dan Lagi… aku disakiti oleh mereka. Apa salahku? aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kesedihanku dengan bercerita dengan mereka dengan harapan sesak di dada ini sedikit berkurang.

Aku hanya ingin memiliki seorang teman yang benar-benar teman, bukan yang hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Kenapa? Kenapa sangat sulit sekali, aku tak minta banyak hanya satu orang yang menjadi penopangku dan menganggapku teman secara tulus, kenapa sulit sekali?

Kuakui hidpuku berjalan lancar tapi itu hanya luarnya saja. Lihatlah keluargaku hancur, pertemananku hancur. Berkali-kali kubuang perasaan sakit ini, tapi apa? malah semakin menyakitkan.

Apa kehadiranku hanya menjadi penghalang hidup mereka? buat apa hidup di dunia sendirian? hanya ketiadaanlah yang menjadi pilihanku.

1 tetes….

2 tetes….

3 dan semakin banyak tetesan merah membasahi tanganku…..

Sudah cukup aku mengalami hal buruk tak memiliki teman saat masih sekolah menengah pertama. Apa selama 6 tahun berlalu aku masih tak menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus ingin menjadi temanku?

Rasa sesak ini sudah memenuhi seluruh organ tubuh, daripada terbunuh secara perlahan seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik secara langsung?

Aaahhh…. darah, hanya dia sahabat setiaku. Sahabat setiap malam yang selalu menemaniku menghilangkan sakit di batin.

_**Sayonara…..**_

.

.

**End**


End file.
